Printing systems include a printer for printing on a sheet or web of media (such as paper). In some instances, the printed media may be provided to a separate embossing device that embosses the printed media. However, the embossing device may be unsuitable for embossing a small quantity of media due to the time required for creating a dedicated die for the desired embossing shape and the associated cost of creating the die.